newspidermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Guidelines
This page hosts the editing guidelines for the different types of pages on this wiki. Please try to adhere as closely as possible to the format given. The ultimate responsibility for applying these standards is mine and Tomrowley's as administrators, but we would seriously appreciate it if you made our job a little easier. Common Courtesy/Basic Rules Although we do not require the citation of sources, please ensure your facts are correct before publishing. Articles should be based on actual events in the story. This is not a wiki for fan-fiction. Please abide to a proper internet code of behaviour and etiquette, that is, be mindful of others on this wiki and the pages themselves. Be respectful to others, don't insult or slander. Do not falsely edit pages. This is a community, and it is a community based on honesty and integrity. All Pages All pages should repeat the title of the page in the first sentence. The title should be bolded, like this. Links to other pages should be added as often as possible, but only the first occurrence of a name should be linked to, unless there is also a list in which everything on the list should be linked to. If images are included please add a small description of the image (unless placed in an infobox as it is not needed then). Characters All Character pages should have a character template, either Template:Character or Template:Character2. Every template should list out all the variables even if you do not have anything to put there otherwise when the page is published the infobox will look wrong. For Characters from the Main-Stream Universe (Earth-616) make sure you call their page by just their nam, for other characters put for instance, 'Spider-Man (Earth-15)' Photo Galleries can also be placed at the bottom of the gage. Heroes A good example can be found here Anti-Venom. Add the top of the page the following text should be included: *For civilian identity see: *For Comics and Story-Arcs ... has appeared in see: *For Alternate Versions of ... see: (Only where applicable) You should then add a quick description of who they are followed by Heading saying: *Appearance/Origins/History or all. *Abilities *Role in the Spider-Man Series. **For this create sub-headings for major events in this heroes life to break it up and make it easier to read and understand. Categories for these pages should be, Spider-Man Characters, Heroes, Men/Women (and Symbiote if the character is one), Earth-616 Characters (or whichever Earth they come from) Villains The same as above, a good example is Carnage. The only difference is the category should be Villains, not Heroes. Neutral Characters The same as above, a good example is Royal Blue. The only difference is the category should be Neutral, not Heroes. Civilians The same as above. The only difference is the category should be Civilians, not Heroes and Origins should be replaced with History as a heading, the Ability heading is also not needed and neither is For civilian identity see:. Comics Every template for the following types of pages should list out all the variables even if you do not have anything to put there otherwise when the page is published the infobox will look wrong. Comic Series Overviews A completed example of this can be found here Carnage (Comic). Create a table with the same layout of the above example for pages like this and the category for this page should be 'Titles' All images should be 150px in size. Individual Comics For these pages use the Template:Comic, a good example can be seen here Carnage Issue 1 For the page, list all Heroes, Villains, Civilians, Neutral Characters, Characters that only make a single appearance and characters that appear in a flashback. At the top of the page make links to the previous and next Comics as seen on the example. There are alot of categories for these pages, please list the editor, writer, penciller, colorist, inker as well as all characters that make an appearance in person (not flashbacks). As well add, 'Comics' 'Earth-616 Comics' (or the respective Earth) and 'The Amazing Spider-Man Comics' (or the respective name of the comic series). Story-Arcs For these use the Template:Story-Arc, a good example can be seen here Marvel Knights: Spider-Man (Story-Arc). At the top of the page put as seen in the example: *This page is for the collected Story-Arc. For the title please see: Make a brief description of the story of the story-arc followed by a list pf all Heroes, Villains, Civilians, Neutral Characters, Characters that only make a single appearance and characters that appear in a flashback. Then add a plot summary and list the Comics in the Story-Arc. here are alot of categories for these pages, please list the editor, writer, penciller, colorist, inker as well as all characters that make an appearance in person (not flashbacks) also add the categories 'Story-Arcs' and 'Earth-616 Story-Arcs' (or the receptive Earth). Earths There are many different Earths for the Spider-Man Comics. The category for these types of page should be 'Earths' Include the Template:Earths and fill in the sections, if you can;t find a decent image that can be used to encompass that entire 'Earth' use the first comic issue for that Earth, a good example is Earth-90214. Include the main elements of this Earth and then list all the different Media that relates to this Earth. Places All places should use the Template:Place or Template:Place2 if you have no image for it. Categories for these types of pages should be 'Spider-man Locations' and the 'type' of place it is such as 'building' or 'island'. For these pages include a description of the place, the events surrounding it in the comics and the people who work/ed there should it be applicable. People who work for Marvel/Real People For the people who work for Marvel as editors, writers etc you should use the Template:Person or Template:Person2 if you have no picture. At the top of the page include (change depending on the person and their job: For a list of the comics he has Penciled see: Comics Pencilled by Ron.'' '' A good example of this is Clayton Crain. Include as much information as you can for them as currently I am finding it hard to come across information and images for most of the people who work for Marvel. The categories for these types of pages should be, 'Real People', 'Earth-1218' and then the 'job/s' of the person. Will Be Updated And Finished Soon.